The goal of the Minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) Program at Bronx Community College (BCC) is to increase of the number of talented and bright minority students pursuing and entering careers in biomedical research. This will be achieved in the short-term by: 1) providing interested and qualified BCC students the opportunity to have a research experience that will convince them to continue as a science major at a 4-yr. college, 2) teaching laboratory and thinking skills that will prepare them to be competitive as they continue their education, and 3) having them experience the communication of research findings in biomedical fields. In the long-term this program will: 1) increase the limited research activities at BCC, 2) increase the number of talented and bright minority high school students applying to BCC, 3( increase the number of full-time minority science faculty who would be conducting biomedical research at BCC. The design of the proposed program for BCC expands the research environment at the College, by involving additional personnel and students. Exposure to the research environment is expected to motivate additional faculty to participate in the Program. Student participants will have laboratory, professional and role model experiences that are important for building a foundation of knowledge, self-esteem, and confidence in their potential role in the field of biomedical research. There are two subprojects in this proposal, involving a total of 20 students per year. The goal of subproject 1 is to examine the role of microbial urease in HLA B27-associated disease, by identifying an animal model (using transgenic mice) to study the initiation of joint disease by the urease. The students will learn techniques in microbiology, cell biology, biochemistry, and immunology. Subproject 2 provides a complete introductory research experience within the framework of one academic year, and enables continuation of that experience for select students. A simulated research experience, a symposium experience, and a participatory research experience during the summer will be used for this enrichment project. Select students will have the opportunity to continue their research experience. The Program will continue to play a key role in the transition programs that have made BCC a strong science center in CUNY, providing motivated and knowledgeable science students who transfer to complementary programs at 4-yr colleges.